User talk:Scooter4849
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Holder of Forbidden Tongues page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: No problem. And you can post a bunch at once if you want; I'll admit the admin who initially blocked you acted a bit rashly. Maybe because you were a brand new account and/or they aren't familiar with the Holders series. I'll make sure that kind of thing doesn't happen to you again. P.S. When you create Holders pages in the future, could you omit the prefix "The"? (e.g. "Holder of X" instead of "The Holder of X"). Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks, and i'll keep that in mind. Scooter4849 Untitled I dont know how you did it scooter. how can you possibly make 3 creepy pasta's in 1 minute and personally i really liked Holder Of AgonyJaimil.mcintyre.7 (talk) 01:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Well the 30 or so Holders pages i added have been around for years. I noticed they werent on this site so i thought i'd add them :) Scooter4849 02:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Holder of the Game Two things: # I would refrain from posting Holders stories you wrote onto here. We have a spinoff rule, and a plethora of Holders pastas, which tend to be... eh... formulaic, to say the least. Feel free to post established Holders pastas, but new ones should be posted offsite. I would suggest http://theholders.org, but it seems to have been consumed by spambots long ago. If it's TRULY outstanding, you can try submitting it via Spinoff Appeal. # I can't fix what you don't show me. A link to the pasta on an offsite resource (i.e. Pastebin) would be helpful. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:x3 Holder of the Game So wait... You didn't write it? Sorry, I may have misunderstood what you said. A little clarification would be helpful. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:48, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Here's the pasta. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) NSFW Image. Hello. You recently added an image to the wiki which was considered NSFW. Doing this again will result in a block. - It was a pretty acurate image of the pasta and there was no real nudity but okay. Scooter4849 20:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Holder of RedDrum Thank you for making me aware of that. I have deleted it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) In regards to Holders pastas you need to find I took it upon myself to see if I could find a few of those 'missing Holders' you listed on your userpage on theholders.org. From what I've found, I can offer the following advice: First of all, many of these pages seem to exist (example: http://theholders.org/?Holder_of_Water), but there seems to be an IP vandal who goes around blanking every page on that wiki. Go to the page history if it is blank—pages with (There is no content on this page) don't exist—and find the last un-vandalized version of the page (example: http://theholders.org/?action=update&page=Holder_of_Water&revID=23861). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : Also, undoing the vandalism while you're at it doesn't hurt. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Titles Yeah, I am aware of those. I'll move them when I get around to it (hopefully soon). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ??? Can I ask why you are making so many holder pages? I'm just curious as to the significance of the series. Sundaydrinker (Stay ) 23:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty cool. I had no idea this was even a thing... How many have you posted so far? Sundaydrinker (Stay ) 23:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : }} : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha thanks Skeleton --Amor Vincit Omnia, Scooter4849 23:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 52 and counting. I must say that's pretty damn impressive. Sundaydrinker (Stay ) 23:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, it's probably closer to 80. The new pages only shows the most recent feed; it stops at October 13th, but if you look dir=prev}} here, he began uploading them on the 12th. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : All the more impressive. Sundaydrinker (Stay ) 00:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha thanks guys :) --Amor Vincit Omnia, Scooter4849 00:14, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Adding categories You do realize you can add categories before uploading, right? Just type "Holders" into the category module to the right of the editing box or put Category:Holders at the bottom of the page if you're using source mode (which I strongly recommend you do when creating pages, as it prevents formatting errors such as leaking raw HTML coding). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry to say, but I've decided it's not really necessary to hold (no pun intended) all Holders pastas here. You've been doing a great job with finding and uploading them, but I think all we really need is the best of the best. That said, you're doing us a favor by uploading every Holders pasta to a stable database (unlike theholders.org). I've decided to create a Holders Wikia (here: http://holders.wikia.com) to serve as a platform for every Holders story. It would be linked to from the Holders category so people would know to go to it. It may not look like much now, but with some help, it can develop into a full-blown wiki project. Hopefully with some volunteers. What do you think? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not saying you should stop, by the way. I'm just asking if you can move your operation to that Holders Wikia. I'll handle some of the design features and (hopefully) get some more people to help out. : Also, I gave you admin rights on the Holders wiki. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Seeing as you posted a Holders pasta that isn't part of the original series, it's been deleted. We do have a rule about that here and you can see it here under the "Specific Rules" section. Since you seem to be a fan, I suggest visiting the website since you seem to be searching for all of the stories. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 11:52, April 11, 2014 (UTC)